


LOUDER.

by kinderios



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), People Change People, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderios/pseuds/kinderios
Summary: "you're always so fucking loud"; "shut up";"you're annoying" ; "I can't stand you talking".Lee Minhyuk was loud. And he has always been loud and chaotic. He laughed hard, screamed when excited and talked a lot, but that was just who he was. And everyone despised it.Everyone except the boy who was afraid to speak.♡
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: MonstaX





	LOUDER.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !!  
> This is my first work here and I hope you like it. I am not that good in writing, but I will try and give my best! Please leave comments and tips. I wanna hear your opinions and thoughts~

The red haired packed his things and put his black backpack on one of the polished wooden tables in the cafeteria while waiting for his friend. He was studying Architecture first year and he was surprisingly good at it, knowing what to say, how to sketch it and to make sure his work was one of the best. Architecting was surely his thing and he liked it. A lot. The campus was big and almost all of the things were new, there were a lot of new people coming every year and he was one of them. With studying and luck he got in one of the best universities in the town. And he wanted to make sure that everybody knew how good he was at his work.

Being so deep in thought he didn't notice his friend who was standing in front of him and nagging about something as usual until the brown haired male clapped his hands in front of his face. The red head looked at his friend who was clearly shorter than him with milky white skin, shiny eyes and small pink lips. Kihyun was one of his best friends. Although they met the same year the boys became close very soon even tho they we're nothing alike.

The shorter was perfectionist, he liked silence and a good book before anything else. He had a short temper, much shorter than him and he was almost always bragging about something even if it was small.

While Minhyuk was a tall red head who liked party's, people and was genuinely a very open person who liked everyone. He wasn't afraid to ask for something, to say it or most likely to scream it.

Which leads us to the next part of his character's info. 

Min was loud. Really loud. And that was something most of the people hated. And although it didn't seem like a big issue for him, everyone started avoiding him and describing him as "annoying". Except Kihyun of course who just brushed it off and continued to support him. Well, he and his boyfriend. (at this point Min was surprised by the fact that such a bratty gnome can have a boyfriend)

So it was the three of them. Until one day he was introduced to the "nice tall boy" he had tried to talk once.

**Author's Note:**

> That was chaotic-


End file.
